


Sweet Communion

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Third Person, Priest Dean Winchester, Religious Content, Roleplay, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: While Sam and Dean are out working a case, Y/N enjoys a little alone time. But when Dean returns to their motel room early, things take a sinful turn.





	Sweet Communion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note - there are references to Catholicism and the roleplay includes this. If this offends you in any way, please do not proceed!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

Y/N ran her fingers along the cracked vinyl curtains of the motel room window. They were hideous, remnants from the seventies when burnt orange and dark brown were a prevalent color combination. There wasn’t much to look at beyond those curtains either, aside from the raindrops that showered down on the parking lot. It was hot outside today - so much so that steam rose from the blacktop in response to the cool showers. Inside, the air-conditioning wasn’t the best, so she’d limited her clothing to a thin red tank top and cut-off jean shorts.

She loved an afternoon summer storm. There was something comforting about them, the way they turned the daytime into a false evening, a time to curl up and indulge herself in something that didn’t involve hunting monsters. And with Sam and Dean both out of the room for a few hours, she intended to use the time to her advantage.

Truth be told, she was happy to have a little time to herself. Sam had said they didn’t really need her for the day, and he and Dean headed out while she was in the shower. Their plan was to visit the local church and interview the priest, maybe question a few more parishioners, and make a supply run. The dots had been hard to connect on this hunt; the three of them hadn’t been able to piece much of anything together. Two mangled bodies in a desecrated graveyard could mean a slew different things. She’d offered to keep up with research, but until they got more information, there wasn’t much more she could do.

 Y/N abandoned her post at the window, stopping to take cold beer out of the Coleman cooler. It was doubtful there would be much on tv, so she went to her duffel and pulled out the smutty romance novel she’d picked up on their way into town. She blushed when she recalled how Dean had teased her when she’d bought it.

_“Romance novels, seriously?”_

_“Hey, Mr. Busty Asian Beauties, you have your porn, I have mine.”_

_“Why not just watch porn? Seems like that takes way too much brain power.”_

_“And that’s exactly what makes it better than any porno out there.”_

_“How’s that?”_

_“Reading…well, it’s more intimate, I guess. I mean, this way I actually get foreplay. And it’s always perfect and incredible and I can pretend it’s with anyone I want.”_

_“Always perfect and incredible, huh? Obviously you imagine me, then.”_

_“In your dreams, Winchester.”_

Of course, she always imagined it was Dean. How could she not? The man was sin. Decadent, delectable, walking sin. She didn’t even really need porn or erotica to get herself off; simply fantasizing that he was one kissing her, touching her, and worshiping every part of her always got her dripping wet and coming hard in minutes.

But she kept that little secret to herself. She and Dean always flirted, but she was never quite sure if his dalliance was sincere or just playful. Sure, they were close friends, but neither of them had ever really made a solid move. They had shared a lot of secrets, saved each other’s lives, seen one another at least half-naked. And there had a few awkward moments between them, like last night. It had been Sam’s turn to have a bed to himself, so she and Dean had shared. It wasn’t the first time they’d done that and it was perfectly normal, until she’d woken up in the middle of the night with his arm draped across her waist. Not wanting to wake him, she furtively accepted it, grateful that the darkness hid the smile on her face.

It was the uncertainty that plagued her. What if she  _did_  say something only to find out she was dismally wrong? Or what if she was right? What if he did feel the same way she felt about him? What if they became more than friends, grew even closer, fell in love? A dream come true for most, but a fancy layered thick with complication for hunters. And then of course, what if it all fell apart? Any outcome seemed laden with complexities and they had enough of that in their lives as it was.

Y/N chugged half of her beer before stretching out on one of the creaky beds. A roll of thunder rumbled outside, and the rain began to patter hard against the window. The soundtrack of the storm drowned out the all anxious thoughts in her head as she picked up her book and eventually lost herself in it.

Halfway through her third beer and second love scene, Y/N was feeling pleasantly flushed in all the right ways, shifting her position and pressing her thighs together as the story got more intense.  _What the hell, you’ve got some time_ , she told herself, unfastening her shorts and letting her hand slip between her legs. Setting the novel on the nightstand, she traced her finger over her panties and let out a sigh, ready to work herself up to a badly needed orgasm.

Until the door handle rattled and she put herself back together faster than she thought possible. She snatched up her book and leaned against the headboard, forcing herself to look as casual as she could.

“Honey, I’m home!” Dean crowed, striding into the room, clad in clerical garb. He and Sam must have been posing as priests.

Y/N had to fight with everything she had to swallow the whimper that pulsed in her throat. Maybe it was just the beer, the erotica, and the fact that she’d started touching herself, but the sight of him in that outfit pumped raw, unadulterated lust through every cell in her body.

She was hardly the religious type, but she felt there was definitely something a little taboo about finding Dean even more attractive dressed up as a holy man. It was sacrilegious and indecent, and her rational mind told her she should probably be ashamed of herself. But she couldn’t help it, she was utterly turned on. Dean Winchester, the man who loved bullets, bacon and booze, posing as a paradigm of everything virtuous and sacred. The man who shamelessly embraced every carnal desire he had, playing untouchable and forbidden. She wanted to corrupt that facade, tear away all the fake innocence and false purity and uncover the stunning, sensual hunter that was hiding under all those shades of black.

The grit of Dean’s voice pulled her out of her lewd thoughts.

“Y/N, you okay?” he asked, his brow furrowed with slight concern.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine Dean. Just wasn’t expecting you to be back so soon.”

He placed a thin, brown paper bag on the small dining table and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. “We got nothin’ but bupkis out there.”

“Where’s Sam?”

“Library. Wanted to check out some of the town’s historical records. Had him drop me off.” Dean poured himself a few shots worth of booze from the bottle and sat on one of the chairs. “I see you started the party without me,” he smirked, nodding toward Y/N’s empty beer bottles.

Y/N felt stuck, suffocated by the will it took for her not to climb into Dean’s lap and start grinding on his leg like an animal in heat. She had to leave. There was no way she could be in this room with him alone, not right now. Not when she was so stirred up and aching with need while he sat there, looking erotic as hell. She got up from her spot on the bed.

“Actually, I was just about to take a walk, so…”

He grabbed her arm as she walked by him. “Sweetheart, it’s pouring out there. Haven’t you heard all that thunder?”

“Oh, right. Well, guess I’m staying in then.”

Y/N found an empty glass and poured herself a whiskey. Beer wasn’t going to cut it right now. In an attempt to act normal, she sat down in the chair next to him.

“You sure you’re okay?” he coaxed.

“Mmm hmm,” she managed, taking a generous swallow of her drink.

Dean leaned back and folded his arms. “I think you’re lying, Y/N. You know, it’s a sin to lie to a priest.”

She let out a lively laugh. “First of all Dean, you are not a priest-”

“I am today.”

“And second,” she continued, “I’m sure I’ve committed sins that are way worse than lying to a fake clergyman.”  

“Ah-ha, so you _are_  lying, huh? What’s on your mind?”

Y/N dared herself to look Dean in the eye and was met with something she never expected. That inviting grin, that gleam of mischief in his _‘I mentally undressed you five minutes ago’_ gaze he reserved for girls he picked up on the road for a night. But this time, it was all for her.

She was about to tell him to shut up and knock off the teasing until her eyes drifted down Dean’s body. His legs were parted, and he didn’t seem too concerned that his erection was on very obvious display.

He wasn’t screwing around.

The air in the room changed. It was thick and hot and buzzing, the rattle of the air-conditioner nearly deafening against the tense silence.

“C’mon, Y/N. How about a little confession? Bet it’d make you feel better. You do something naughty while Sam and I were gone?”

A wave of confidence washed over her. Screw caution, never mind the consequences.  There was nothing but this moment, right here, right now. They could both be dead in twenty-four hours. She wanted him. And whatever - if anything - came from this, could be embraced, fixed, or dealt with.

“I may have,” she purred, taking another sip of whiskey and making sure to very deliberately lick her lips.

“Wanna tell me about it?”

“I don’t know if I should…are you going to make me do penance?”

He took another drink, curling his tongue over his bottom lip. “Depends on how serious your sins are.”

“Well…first thing, I-”

“Nuh uh,” Dean tutted, clicking his tongue. “If you’re gonna confess, you need to do it right. You know, on your knees.”

Y/N slid off her chair and sank between his legs with a sultry smile, placing a hand on each of Dean’s knees.

“Alright, how does this go…Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. My last confession was…never. And I accuse myself of impure thoughts and actions.”

His eyes were locked on hers, darkening with each breath he took. Leaning forward, Dean traced her from cheek to chin with one thick finger. “Hmm. I’m gonna need specifics, Y/N. What exactly were you doing before I showed up?”

She ran her hands slowly up and down his thighs, keeping her voice all but a whisper. “Reading a book full of lust and depravity.”

“That’s not so bad, easily forgiven. I mean we all get tempted, right?.” He tipped her chin upwards. “Did you touch yourself?”

”I started to. But you interrupted me.”

“So you’re sayin’ that you were about to fuck yourself right before I came in? Now that…that’s a pretty heavy sin.”

“That’s not the worst of it. Seeing you in this priest getup…made me think all sorts of filthy thoughts.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “This turns you on?” he said, pulling at his collar.

She panicked. Shit, was that too much? Too twisted? She stared at him blankly.

“Wow, you’re a kinky little thing, aren’t you?” he grinned. “I like it.”

Releasing her breath, she continued stroking his legs, creeping closer to what twitched between them. “Good.”

Dean took her hands in his. “Tell me Y/N, when you had these pretty fingers between your legs, were you thinking about me?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, I have my own confession to make,” he said, raising her hands to his lips and dotting them with gentle kisses.

“What?”

“I think about you. A lot. You know, sometimes I just wanna throw you down and kiss the hell out of you. And sometimes…well,  **sometimes I just really want to rip your clothes off.** ”

Y/N took back one of her hands and let it run down his chest, over his stomach, and finally against his hard, covered cock. She stroked him over the fabric, delighting in the way Dean bit his lower lip and let out a soft grunt.

“Well,” she cooed, “what are you waiting for?”

That was all it took for Dean to reach down and pull her up into his arms, his plush lips catching hers in a surprisingly gentle kiss. She’d expected him to be rougher, fiercer…instead, his kiss was languid, almost tentative, as though he was savoring every soft brush of her mouth against his. It wasn’t sloppy or clumsy, the way most first kisses are when two people are trying to figure one another out. She breathed a soft moan as he licked along her bottom lip and hooked his tongue with hers. He cradled her head in his hands once they found a rhythm, the intensity beginning pulse between them. They kissed for what felt like hours, enjoying the warmth of their bodies against one another, their hands wandering and heartbeats racing.

Dean pulled back, brushing her hair away from her florid face.

“Wanted this for so long, Y/N, you have no idea…”

She groaned as his hands gripped her ass, pressing her body closer against his. 

“What else do you want to do to me, Dean?”

“Get you naked and get you off. But I’m gonna take my sweet time doing it.”

She raised her arms as Dean pulled off her tank top. She hadn’t bothered with a bra, and he grinned at the sight of her bare breasts and the peaks of her stiff, pink nipples.

He dipped his head, kissing her along her collarbone, kneading one breast while his free hand worked on the button of her shorts. Before long he was the one kneeling, pulling the denim down her legs.

Y/N felt willingly trapped in her place, unable to do anything but stand there and let her head swim in the fantasy unfolding in front of her. She was naked, save for her pink cotton panties, and had Dean Winchester on his knees. If this was sin, piety could go straight to hell.

Dean’s mouth grazed against her skin, hot, open-mouthed kisses being meticulously placed on her hips and stomach as he memorized every spot that that made her shiver. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, the weakness in her knees threatening to knock her down. Her core was throbbing and clenching, begging to be touched and filled, her wetness gathering so steadily she was sure he could see it seeping through the cotton. She bucked her hips forward with a needy moan.

“Dean…”

She watched as he slowly, almost reverently, slipped his fingers under the waistband of her panties. A string of her arousal clung to the fabric as he skimmed them down her legs.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Dean marveled. “So wet…is this all for me?”

Y/N nodded, her skin burning and pulse pounding.

He stood up quickly, pulling her close and delivering a kiss full of hunger and vigor. She returned it with the same eager enthusiasm, barely realizing she was moving until the backs of her knees hit the mattress.

She fell back, completely exposed and legs spread, thrumming with anticipation, staring up at a fully clothed Dean.

“Well now,” he said, his eyes fixed between her legs, “I think it’s high time you did you did your penance.”

Under normal circumstances, when Y/N was this worked up she wasn’t in the mood to play games. But the gravelly timbre of his voice, the way he looked in that damn outfit and the way she was thoroughly sprawled out beneath him… it all made her feel delightfully obscene and she loved single thing about it.

“Tell me, Father…what do I need to do to be forgiven?”

Dean leaned over her, catching one breast in his mouth and cupping the other in his calloused hand.

“You don’t have to do a damn thing, baby girl.” He gave her nipple a slight pull with his teeth, making her gasp. “You just have to lay here and earn it.” Dean’s fingertips trailed down her body, only stopping when he reached her dripping slit. Her back arched at the contact, desperate for more as he teased her folds.  “But I don’t forgive easily, Y/N. You’re gonna have to prove to me that you really want it.” He slid one finger inside her, pumping lazily and just grazing her clit with his thumb. She responded with a cry, trying to push herself against the friction.

“Your pussy feels amazing,” he muttered, his voice thick and tinged with desire, “nice and tight, so hot and goddamn soaked for me…”

She needed more. More movement, more pressure, more of him inside her. “Please…fuck Dean, please…”

“That’s right, sweetheart. Wanna hear you beg for it.” A second finger joined the first, scissoring and stretching her open. His continued his gradual pace, prodding and exploring the deepest parts of her until she jolted on the bed.

“Oh my god right there…Dean don’t stop, please…”

“Why not, Y/N?” he taunted, increasing the speed of his strokes ever so slightly, brushing her sweet spot with every pass.

“Wanna come…need to come so bad…”

A wicked chuckle rumbled in his chest. “You think you deserve that already?”

She let out a frustrated moan through gritted teeth. Honestly, she loved the torturous way he was playing with her - she knew damn well it would be worth it. She was teetering on the edge, the sparks of her orgasm beginning to ignite.

“Please…so close, just a little more…please.”

He pressed against her rock hard clit, jerking his fingers against her g-spot. “Is this what you need?”

Y/N felt the heat course through her, the pressure in her abdomen about to give.

“Yes…oh god yes, please make me come…”

She belted out a howl - not from orgasmic bliss, but from the emptiness she felt when Dean took his hand away along with her climax.

“Gonna have to beg louder, sweetheart. I’m not convinced.”

He fell to the floor, lifting her legs and draping them over his shoulders. Dean kissed and nipped the inside of her thigh, working his way up to her waiting center, only to stop just short and work his way back down. He repeated his actions on her other leg, his stubbled jaw scraping against her tender flesh, making her twist and writhe against the sheets.

“Dean, goddamn it, please!” she whined, aware of how pathetic she sounded but too ruttish to care. A shudder rocked her when she felt him spread her open, dragging his tongue along her folds. He lapped gingerly at her entrance and every spot of her sex, deliberately avoiding her clit.

Y/N laced her fingers through the short locks of hair, trying in vain to pull him closer, to get more of his glorious mouth on her. She felt him snicker, the vibration bolting through her like lightning.

Dean raised his head, his lips and chin glistening with her juices.

“You are fucking delicious, Y/N. I could stay down here for hours, just eating this sweet little cunt ‘til you’re coming all over my face…”

“Yes, do it, do it, please Dean, please…” she sputtered, her chest heaving and hips rolling.

He plunged two fingers back inside of her, nudging her sweet spot.

“If I let you come, are you gonna be a good girl for me?’

“Yes…”

“Gonna take my cock, let me fill your pussy up with my come?

“Yes…”

“Yeah? Bet you’re gonna come nice and hard for me, aren’t you?”

“Please, oh god please make me come…”

With a deep growl, Dean pumped his fingers in earnest. His tongue finally found her clit, circling and rolling, feeding the fire that blazed in her belly. He sucked her swollen bud between his lips and she wailed, her climax taking a firm hold.

She felt like she was coming, but not…something felt different. Like she was just toeing the line of ecstasy. It felt beyond amazing and she wasn’t sure what was happening…

Then a silent scream ripped through her as he pushed her over that edge, her walls clamping around him like a vice, hot slick pouring out of her. It was as though the wind had gotten knocked out of her, stolen by the most intense orgasm she’d ever had. When she finally gulped in a breath, she exhaled with a cry of his name. Her body didn’t know what to do except let him work her through it, keeping his actions steady and intent until she was coming again with another splash.

“Holy fuck, Dean,  _yes_ , oh my  _god_ ….” she sobbed. He was muttering something, his lips moving as he watched her shake and quiver but she couldn’t hear him. She felt high, lightheaded and giddy as the white-hot bliss consumed her. Dean eventually slowed his actions, gently lapping up her come before pulling away. Y/N closed her eyes as she drifted down, her body warm and effete, aftershocks still tingling through her veins.

When she finally opened her eyes again, Dean was standing in front of her, wearing nothing but his tattoo and fisting his huge, perfect cock.

“You are so beautiful Y/N,” he husked, his expression filled with awe and hunger.

“Need you inside me, Dean. Please. Fuck me.” she said, more a command than plea.

She somehow managed to slither her way to the middle of the bed. Dean crawled over her, ensnaring her mouth in deep, ravenous kiss. She raised her knees as he lined himself up at her entrance, urging him inside with a tilt of her hips.

He never tore his eyes away from hers as he gradually slid in, letting her feel every pulsing inch. When he was fully seated, she deliberately clenched her walls around his cock, drawing a blissful groan from him.

“Feel so good…fuck Y/N, you feel so goddamn good…” he hissed, starting to move inside her, gliding at a smooth pace.

She dug her heels into the back of his waist, rocking in time with him. He filled her completely, stretched her splendidly…it was like she was made for him.

The way he looked at her - so adoringly he almost looked desperate…she knew the game playing had frittered away. It was simply her and Dean now, giving themselves over wholly to one another.

He didn’t need to ask and she didn’t need to beg as their rhythm gained momentum. They moved in tandem, breaths, moans, and grunts accompanying the smack of skin on skin.

It could have just been her imagination, a fusion of all the sensations and passion clouding her judgement, but something had changed in the dark green eyes that stared into hers. Gone was any ferocity, any carnality, any lust. In them now shone something pure, something genuine and sincere. Whatever it was, it settled into the core of her being, the coil in her abdomen beginning to tighten once more.

“ _Dean_ …” she whispered. His name was like a prayer on her lips, a murmured adjuration to send her flying over the precipice along with him.

Beads of sweat dotted Dean’s forehead, his muscles twitching, face twisting in pleasure.

“Y/N…Y/N I’m gonna come…gonna come…”

He spilled into her with a shout, the warmth of his spendings triggering her small but powerful release. She held him close as he filled her up with everything he had, his movements becoming stuttered and erratic. Dean collapsed on top of her, spent, the weight of his body crushing yet comforting.

She felt his come trickle out of her as he pulled out and rolled on to his back, his arm outstretched and beckoning her to nestle against him. She did so happily, resting her head on his chest and breathing in time with the pounding of his heart. They lay in silence for a while, lightly tracing each other’s skin and stealing soft, quick kisses.

A crack of thunder broke their quiet repose.

“Ruh-roh,” Dean sighed, “guess we pissed someone off. Or some _thing_.”

Y/N gave him a tired, playful smack. “Shut up Dean, don’t even joke about stuff like that,” she mumbled into his chest. “For all you know we’re hunting some kind of monster that tears people apart post-coitus.” She sat up and stretched, ready to swing her legs over the bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dean contested, grabbing her wrist and tugging her back down beside him.

“Well I kinda need to pee. And clean up the mess you made,” she giggled, pulling herself upright. “And we should both put some clothes on so we don’t traumatize your brother.”

Dean grinned and ran his hand over his hair. “We don’t gotta worry about Sam.”

“He could be back any minute!”

“He, uh…well, another room opened up and he took it.”

“Dean Winchester, was it your plan to have this happen?”

“Not exactly,” he said, sitting up and pulling Y/N in for a kiss. “But for the rest of the day, hell maybe all night, it’s definitely my plan to have it happen again.”

**_Earlier_ **

_Sam pulled up to the motel and put the Impala in park._

_“You forget somethin’?” Dean asked._

_“No. You did.”_

_“What are you talkin’ about?”_

_Sam looked over at his big brother. “I’m going to the library. And you’re going to talk to Y/N.”_

_“Come on, Sammy, we’ve been over this.”_

_“Dean, she likes you! God knows why, but she does. And you practically turn into Squints Palledorous whenever you’re around her, which by the way, is all the time!”_

_Dean looked out the window, watching a raindrop roll down the glass. “I’m not good enough for her.”_

_“Yes, you are,” Sam sighed, reaching in the backseat and handing Dean the bottle they picked up. “The way you two look at each other when you think the other isn’t watching…neither of you may see it, but I do. So go do something about it. I called and booked another room, so whatever happens - “_

_“What if you’re wrong? What if she tells me to take a flying leap and things get all weird?”_

_“Man, will you just trust me on this? You deserve to have a little happiness. Go.”_

_Dean took a deep breath and opened the passenger door. “I swear, if I go in there and you’re pullin’ one over on me…”_

_“Come on, I wouldn’t do that to you. Y/N’s really special, and you know it. Grab on to her, Dean. And don’t let go.”_

_Dean stepped out of the car, clutching the brown bag and shut the door. As the Impala drove away, he hoped to god his brother was right._

_He jogged to the main entrance, brushing some of the rain off his shoulders. A short walk down the hall had him standing in front of the room._

_“Here goes nothin’,” he muttered, and slid his key in the lock._

**_~Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you!
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rockhoochie) for more content!


End file.
